A few minutes to think
by Emma2017
Summary: Just filling in the gap in Season 2 x22 between the end of Sandstorm and the reunion at Kurt's apartment


Jane was was walking. To clear her head she had gone on foot. The team would probably be at Kurt's apartment already, finally kicking back after all they had been through over the past few months both physically and emotionally. Jane was thinking about what she would say to him.

She thought back to the previous day. Kurt had been flat on his back on the tarmac and she could feel the panic rising as she saw him there. At first when he started whispering to her she had found it difficult to focus on what he was saying - just wanting to know whether he was ok and where Shepherd was. "I love you Jane, I love you".

But then the medical team arrived and bore him away, and she had had to go and be checked over. And then there was paperwork. And many many meetings.

Whilst she had hoped and dreamed that she and Kurt would be together, his admission that he loved her there and then had taken her by surprise. The day previously, after he had kissed her in Roman's old cell, she'd dared to feel hopeful of a future with him, but this was a big step from that. It was only a few weeks since Nas had left, and although Jane didn't know the exact status of their relationship, she knew that Kurt and Nas were or had been more than colleagues. So for Kurt, so in control of most things, to admit the way he felt, was a big deal.

She didn't know when she started loving Kurt, but certainly some part of it traced back to the day she came out of the bag, and her first meeting with him and that instant connection they formed. If she closed her eyes she could feel it again. They had hurt each other much since then, but there was no getting away from the fact that whenever she saw him, it gave her a lift. In all the chaos of the last few months, the small moments of normal with him were the moments she treasured most. Having a beer with just him at his apartment, walking down the street beside him on a crisp New York autumn day without any immediate danger. Kind and fun as Oliver had been, Jane knew that in dating him she had only ever really been trying to fill a Kurt sized space in her life and it hadn't and would never have worked. Slightly bruising as it had been to be dumped, it had also been a relief not to have to worry about hurting him or letting him out gently at some point in the future when it had inevitably all got to be too much.

Sandstorm had been all consuming - there was no part of her life that had not been taken up with the fight. Jane knew she wanted to stay in New York. For all that as Patterson said, she now had choices, she liked it here. And she loved Kurt. She was sure that Kurt, the team, the FBI was what she wanted to call home. Kurt was the first person she wanted to speak to in the morning, the last person she wanted to speak to at night, the one who understood her when she didn't even understand herself - she believed he did know her heart even when she had made the wrong choices. With his arms around her she felt safe, in spite of everything. When he had kissed she felt comforted and alive like never before. And she adored his good, kind heart and his commitment to always doing the right thing.

Jane had met that day with Director Hirst and asked about staying. They had talked about the possibility of Jane going to Quantico and becoming an FBI agent. She'd decided to keep her name, Jane. She may not have chosen it, but most people don't get to choose their name, and actually she liked it and all it now stood for. So Jane had made the choice to keep it.

And now here she was, outside Apartment 11. She was still not completely sure what she was going to say. He'd told her how he felt, and now she was going to tell him how she felt and see where that took them. she put her hand on the door and let herself in, taking a moment to take in the sight and sounds of the team, her team, laughing and completely relaxed for the first time in a long while. She saw Kurt, and held his gaze for a moment.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Outside"

She knew where to begin.

"They told me I could go anywhere"

"But this is where I want to be"

"I love you too Kurt"


End file.
